April Fools Day
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's April Fools Day and the Akatsuki go around pranking each other throughout the day. non-yaoi


**Happy belated April Fool's Day everyone! I actually started this so last minute that I didn't finish it in time to post yesterday…**

**But I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**. . . . .**

Deidara quietly walked through the dark, approaching a large hunched over figure in the corner of the room. He smirked and pulled out a large suitcase. Opening it up, he got to work, a devious grin on his face the whole time.

. . . .

The blonde was woken up that morning by an angry redhead trying to strangle him.

"Brat, what did you do to Hiruko!" he shouted in his face, shaking him back and forth. Despite the situation, he still smirked as he explained.

"It was so ugly I thought I'd make it look prettier un." Sasori glared over at his beloved puppet, which was wearing tons of makeup, a blonde wig, and an oversized dress. He then continued to choke the poor bomber.

"April Fools un?" he said in an attempt to get his danna to let his throat go.

"Stupid brat, I will get you back for this," Sasori growled, dropping his partner before going over to Hiruko to try and wash the makeup off of its face.

. . . . .

"HIDAN, WHERE THE #%^# IS MY MONEY!" Kakuzu shouted, throwing drawers and clothes everywhere.

"I WON'T #&amp;$% TELL YOU UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE THE &amp;#%$ YOU PUT MY ^#$% ROSARY YOU &amp;#^%!" he screamed back, also tearing up the room in his search.

"Fine here's you %## rosary you %#$, now tell me where my money is," Kakuzu said, holding the necklace in front of Hidan's face.

"Give me that!" he shouted, trying to grab it only for it to be yanked away.

"First give me my money," the stitched nin growled.

"Fine, its ^#%$ under my bed," he growled. After grabbing his money, he threw the rosary at the Jashinist. Then the two just sat there on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other, before Hidan spoke up.

"Hey &amp;#%, want to see what I did to the other %#$?" Hidan asked, smirking.

"Whatever," Kakuzu sighed. The two got up and left the room with Hidan in the lead.

As soon as they left the room a scream came from behind one of the doors and a usually blonde bomber burst from the door. Except now his hair was rainbow colored.

"HA, ! %# April Fools %#$!" Hidan said laughing. Deidara's eyes widened in rage and he tackled the albino to the ground, proceeding to choke him much like his danna had done earlier while he cursed the Jashinist out.

"HEY, GET THE #% $ OFF OF ME YOU %#$ %#$ %# #%#!" Hidan shouted. The blonde did get off of him but then threw him into the wall seconds later before angrily storming off.

"You're an idiot," Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, shut the %#$ up and let's go see how the %#$ weasel is doing," Hidan said, grinning maniacally.

"He's going to kill you," Kakuzu stated.  
"I can't %#$ die %#$, now come on," he said, walking down the hallway with his partner following behind. Once they reached his room, Hidan slowly opened the door and peeked inside, snickering.

"Kisame, I think my eyesight may have gotten worse…" the Uchiha said, a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Umm Itachi-"

"Kisame, can you please tell me where I'm going?"

"I-" the raven tripped over a scroll lying on the ground and faceplanted on the floor. Hidan couldn't help it, he burst into hysterical laughter.

"You did this?" Kisame asked threateningly, hefting Samehada onto his shoulder.

" %#$ yeah, April Fools ^#$%," Hidan said, taking off down the hallway with an angry Kisame following close behind. This ended in Hidan losing his arm while Kisame walked back to his room to go take the blindfold off of Itachi

. . . . .

As everyone, sat down for breakfast, a loud farting sound came from the front of the table where Pein sat.

"April Fools!" Tobi shouted, jumping out of his seat and bouncing around happily.

"You Idiot!" Pein shouted, shira tensiing his through the wall. He muttered angrily under his breath, glaring at his snickering members as he moved the whoope cushion and sat down.

After they had calmed down they all began to eat, then stopped only seconds later, running around the kitchen looking for water.

"April Fools!" Konan said cheerily.

"What did you do?" Pein sighed.

"I just put hot sauce in their food, yours is fine," she answered. Pein nodded and began to eat, only to end up like the other members of Akatsuki seconds later.

"April Fools," Konan said in a singsong voice, skipping happily from the room.

. . . . .

Deidara grouchily walked back to his room glaring at the rainbow bang of hair in front of his left eye.

"Stupid Hidan, how am I supposed to get this out un," he grumbled, sitting down at his desk.

"Oh well un, maybe making some art will make me feel better," he sighed, putting some clay into one of his palmmouths. But less than a second later it spit the clay out in disgust.

"Ewww!" he whined as the mouth continued to spit and gag.

"What was in that un…" he grumbled as the palmmouth finally calmed down.

"April Fools," Sasori smirked as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk.

"What did you put in my clay un!?" Deidara shouted angrily.

"Nothing much, just some rotten thing I found lying around the kitchen," the redhead answered. Deidara was silently seething as he glared at his partner's back.

. . . . .

"Okay everyone, I have called this meeting to discuss an important matter," Pein said, looking down at all of his members who were sitting in front of him.

"These stupid April Fool's Day pranks are becoming annoying, so I have decided to ban that holiday," he announced.

"Can we just say one more thing?" Hidan asked.

"What?" Pein sighed.

"April Fools!" all of them shouted, shooting Pein with silly string before running off back to their rooms.

"I hate you all…." Pein grumbled, storming away.

. . . . .

**So, good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
